


leave yourself to me (we'll be ok)

by baespark (changmincafe)



Series: bottom seungyoun agenda [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmincafe/pseuds/baespark
Summary: Wooseok thinks Seungyoun has something in his mind, but he was definitely not expecting him to deal with it this way.





	leave yourself to me (we'll be ok)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @9685cokr for the beta!

"Wooseokie"

Wooseok humms, eyes half open. They're in their hotel room, having been assigned as roommates this time. They're in Japan, having just finished another performance there, bodies tucked into each others' arms as drowsiness clouds their minds. Not hearing responses, he tilts his head up, eyes still half closed.

"What is it," he asked. Seungyoun's face is blank, eyes closed. Wooseok stares into his eyes as it flutters open, thoughts swimming in it.

"Just." he stated. Wooseok begun to worry, poking Seungyoun's left cheek in an attempt to question. His eyes look like he has something in his mind. There's a ten second pause of Wooseok staring into Seungyoun's eyes as the older stares far away through Wooseok's. 

"I want you to top me again," he said, finally, and Wooseok blinks, taken aback. That was definitely not what he thought Seungyoun would say. Seungyoun's eyes still look distracted, and Wooseok lets his fingers brush against Seungyoun's arms, calling him back.

"Seungyoun?" he called him, and finally, Seungyoun's eyes blinked into focus. His blank expression morphs into a mixture of mischief and bashfulness.

"I don't know," he states, bashfulness now dominating his expression. "If you're up for it. I mean- we just had a long performance, and you must be tired, and we'll need to be up early tomorrow for the flight, and you probably-"

"You're rambling," Wooseok cuts him off, and Seungyoun closes his mouth. "I don't mind but-"

His words gets cut off as Seungyoun presses a kiss on his lips. _But you looked like you have something bothering you_, he finishes in his mind, but did not speak it out even after Seungyoun broke their kiss, eyes still swimming with thoughts. He observes as Seungyoun blinks the thought away, leaning in for another kiss. Wooseok lets him, darts his tongue into Seungyoun's mouth when he parts his lips, complying with what the older wants.

They break off, panting. Wooseok feels Seungyoun's expectant gaze and trail butterfly kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest. He tugs Seungyoun's bathrobe off, kissing down, down, and suddenly his lips meet the waistband of Seungyoun's boxers.

He pulls away, enjoying the blush on Seungyoun's cheeks for two seconds, and pulls the older's boxers off. He's above Seungyoun now, the older pushed down during all the making out he did earlier, and Wooseok had forgotten about the look in Seungyoun's eyes earlier as he palms his cock, tongue flicking over his tip and engulfing the whole length in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, placing little sucks at the places Seungyoun likes, knowing the other's cock like the back of his hand. It didn't take long before Seungyoun pushes him away, breathless. 

Wooseok brings his fingers up, shoving three of them in Seungyoun's mouth, and the older sucks, mouth half open. He looks at the other's face, already out of it, hazy eyes staring absent-mindedly into Wooseok's. _Pretty_, he thinks. He pulls his fingers away and he could almost hear Seungyoun whine, mouth still ajar. Half of him wants to shove his cock into that little mouth, already open and waiting, but he didn't. Instead he circles the rim of Seungyoun's hole, earning a shiver. Sticking a finger in, Seungyoun squirms under him, the stretch more bearable now that he's done it once.

Wooseok's not even three fingers in yet, his long fingers scissoring Seungyoun open, enjoying the mess Seungyoun is, before the older reaches out and pulls his fingers away. He looks up, finding Seungyoun already sitting, hands pushing him to a sitting position.

"Wha- Seungyoun-," he tried to protest, but his words was soon drowned by Seungyoun's mouth, the older pressing a messy open-mouthed kiss on his lips. He's straddling Wooseok, aligning his cock to his hole, and Wooseok gets reminded of that one night where he watched Seungyoun's gun tattoo exposed on the stage, one single button holding his suit together. He had pushed Seungyoun against a chair that night, straddling him. So he lets Seungyoun have his way, lets him lower his own body on Wooseok's cock.

He had not expected the other to slam himself down onto Wooseok's cock, hissing, as Wooseok felt unbelievable tightness around his cock. He had not imagined the other would move up and down immediately, rushed pace, pain evident in his breathing. He looks at Seungyoun for one second, at a loss of words, before he snaps out of it.

"Wait- Seungyounie," he stops him, holding him by the waist. It wasn't a strong grip, but Seungyoun stopped, head down. Something wet drops onto his hand and Wooseok sucks a breath, looking up at Seungyoun. He sees more tears pooling at the corners of Seungyoun's eyes and his mind went blank. Pulling his cock out, he remembers the zoned out look in Seungyoun's eyes as he extends his fingers to wipe the tears.

"It was never about the sex, wasn't it?" he asked, voice soft. His hand settles on the other's cheeks, giving light strokes to calm Seungyoun down. The older's shoulder shakes, tears falling down quicker. Wooseok lets him cry, placing soft kisses on his temple, on his forehead, on his nose- anywhere he can reach.

Silence washes over them for thirty seconds, one minute, five minutes- Wooseok thinks it lasted for hours. He watches as the older cries, droplet of tears falling from his eyes ceaselessly. Wooseok thinks about how cold Seungyoun's tears feel, how broken he looks, how he hates seeing Seungyoun this way, devoid of his usual smile and energy.

"I read a lot of news these days," Seungyoun finally spoke after five minutes, voice shaky. Wooseok's hand stretches out, fingers stroking his jet black hair. He hummed, a light smile on his face, encouraging Seungyoun to continue. "They keep saying we're going to dissolve."

He hears the older's voice shake as he said the word dissolve, sending a pang to his chest when he remembers the reason Seungyoun's here, the reason he had put his foot down, more than seven years of experience, into Produce X 101, facing countless whispers and statements of how they failed, how it didn't work out for them. He knows the feeling all too well, when they played videos of them, stripped off their pride, their failure laid out for everyone to see. He pulls the other into a hug, whispering a small we're not going to dissolve into his hair, both of them knowing those were just a word of comfort.

"They're even trending, the other day, 'X1 disband'- They- I think they want us to disband, Wooseokie. They don't want us-," Seungyoun's rambling now, his face buried in Wooseok's shoulder, more tears falling down, and Wooseok can feel his own eyes wetting as he presses a kiss on Seungyoun's shoulder.

"What if I can't be an idol anymore, Wooseokie? I- I just started standing on stage again, just started having group mates again, just started-," Seungyoun's voice breaks, sobs wracking his figure. "Just started living my dream again," he continues, the last sentence coming out as a whisper.

"We're not going to dissolve, Seungyounie," he repeats, more of a self-reassurance than anything, blinking tears away.

"Is it really my fate? Failing again, dissolving again, returning to the studio- maybe I'm just not meant to be an idol, Wooseokie." Wooseok's sight blurs and he's sure he's going to start sobbing anytime soon. He wants to hit the older, wants to get angry at him for having those thoughts, wants to shake his shoulder and tell him that he's one of the brightest idols, the most talented he's ever seen, that he was born for the stage. But he's far too overwhelmed by the dull ache in his chest to do so, so he just cried. He doesn't know why he's crying - whether it's from seeing Seungyoun cry, from the word dissolve, from the impact of those painful trending words, from knowing how Seungyoun feels, from the frustration of Seungyoun's inability to see how bright he shines, or a mixture of all. He feels his shoulder shake, hugging Seungyoun tighter.

They sit there for God knows how long, crying into each other's shoulder, Wooseok's lips uttering whispers of shaky reassurances. Seungyoun stayed silent, only sobbed through it all, knowing they both don't know what they have to do, what they're going to receive. They're both sniffling after it all, Wooseok's lashes heavy from the fatigue, and Seungyoun presses a kiss to his eyes. 

"Sorry," he whispers, a light smile on his face. "You cried too in the end."

Wooseok didn't answer, just looked up at Seungyoun, hand reaching out to cup the other's cheek, pressing a kiss into his lips. The kiss is gentle, warm, Wooseok trying his best to convey that it's going to be okay, they're going to be okay. He keeps kissing the older for a long time, as long as he can hold out, until they break up the kiss, slightly panting.

"Sorry, I-" Wooseok cut him off with another kiss. This time it's brief, not even two seconds long, and Wooseok scowls at him. 

"Stop saying sorry," he said. Seungyoun smiles, his nose still a little runny from all the crying.

"Sorry, I just- ah," he catches himself this time, laughing as he shakes his head. "I don't know why bottoming you came into my mind when I felt like crying. Maybe you're a good top." 

"You-" Wooseok began, huffing. "You just made me cry for- i don't know, fifteen minutes, and you still have the time to-" Seungyoun giggled, eyes crinkling to an eye smile, albeit a little different than his usual smile. _He'll get there,_ Wooseok thinks, smiling to himself, then moans when Seungyoun suddenly grinds his cock against his, face mischievous. 

"Don't you think we should continue!" he said, too cheery for someone who just cried his eyes out not even five minutes ago- _But that's Seungyoun for you_, Wooseok thinks, scoffing at Seungyoun. 

"My ass would hurt like a bitch tomorrow. Might as well get a cum out of it." he continues, grabbing a lube from his suitcase.

"Whose idea was it to just slam down like that," Wooseok frowns, worry seeping in his voice despite the words. Seungyoun just smiled, pressing another open-mouthed kiss as he lathers Wooseok's cock with the lube. 

"No prep?" Wooseok asked as Seungyoun presses the tip of his cock to his entrance, movement slow now.

"It already went in before," the older answers, nonchalant, before he lowers himself to take Wooseok inch by inch. He inhales shakily, feeling the stretch in his hole, stopping halfway in. 

"Should I finger you again?" Wooseok asked, worried, but Seungyoun shakes his head, lowering himself down further. Wooseok exhales a little loudly as his entire length enters Seungyoun and he presses a kiss on the older's lips, trying to distract him from any pain he might feel.

He feels Seungyoun starting to move, slow, and Wooseok latches their hands together, smiling.

"I love you," he said, pressing a soft kiss at Seungyoun's lips. Seungyoun tightens his grip on Wooseok's hands, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Me too," he croaks out, and Wooseok nudges his head with his shoulder, telling him to straighten up. He's met with Seungyoun's blushing face, and he barely registers himself thrusting up into Seungyoun, only noticing when the older moans, spurring him to continue. Seungyoun places his hands on Wooseok's shoulder, chewing his lips in his attempt to suppress his moans.

Wooseok shifted, angling his cock to shove into Seungyoun at a different angle, and his ragged breathing turns into moans, face tilted down, forehead pressed against Wooseok's to balance himself. Wooseok still thinks he's cute, cuter than the first time they did this, or he's loved Seungyoun more than before. 

He kind of thinks it's the second, observing Seungyoun's shut eyes as he fucks into him, his fringe bumping up and down with every thrust, his little mouth opening and closing with every moan he uttered and lip bites he did. Wooseok presses a peck into his lips, then to his nose, to his eyes, to his chin, and finally presses a long, tender kiss into his lips, contrasting his hips that was fucking harshly against Seungyoun.

"Wooseok- ah," the older looks at him as he pulls away, eyes half focused as he whispers the other's name. "I'm- I want to come," he continued, still whispering, unable to find his voice. He regrets riding Wooseok a little- the position allowing Wooseok to enter him so deep, fucking right into his prostate, and his thighs tremble, fingers tightening around Wooseok's shoulder, getting closer to coming.

He dips his head down, face hovering over Wooseok's shoulder. "Come," Wooseok whispers into his ear, teeth hooking on his earlobe, pushing him down, fucking into him faster, and Seungyoun shakes his head, hands pinned by Wooseok next to his head, eyes pleading.

Wooseok felt a rush of arousal at Seungyoun's figure, so vulnerable- a different type of vulnerable than before. He feels Seungyoun's legs hook around his waist, rocking back against his cock, and fuck- he's so sexy like this, compeletely unravelled under Wooseok, eyes hazy, face flushed, and mouth hanging open in a string of moans. He dips down to lap at the older's chest, feeling the other's hole tightening, so close yet so far from coming. 

"Please, please, please-," he uttered, "please, it's too much- I want to-" Seungyoun's words got cut off with a moan, tears blurring his vision. He wets his lips, dry from all the panting from before, and Wooseok catches his tongue, sucking, his eyes dark as he pulls away.

"Come on," he whispers. "You can do it." Seungyoun can feel his mind slipping away, his head filled with just Wooseok, Wooseok, and Wooseok as he ruts up, tries to rub something- anything on his cock so he can just come, his thrust only meeting air. 

Wooseok spills in his ass, hot cum filling up his hole and Seungyoun feels tears roll down his eyes as he blinks, thoughts blurred with arousal, the other fucking him even harder as he rides his orgasm. He feels his entire body tremble then, head thrown back as he comes, white spots all over his vision from the intensity of it.

He pants after the wave of orgasm subsides, fatigue all over his body. He hears a squelch as Wooseok pulls out, a dull ache on his ass. He's sure it's going to hurt real bad tomorrow, the result of him slamming Wooseok's cock into him without proper preparation, but he ignores the thought as Wooseok settles next to him, pressing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Go sleep," Wooseok whispers, a fond smile on his lips. He brushes Seungyoun's hair back, hand resting on his jaw as he presses another kiss onto the older's forehead. 

"Everything's going to be okay," he continued, like an afterthought, and Seungyoun closes his eyes, face pressing against the other's shoulder.

He feels another kiss on his temple, hands stroking his hair softly as he drifts asleep, and for the first time in a long time, he thinks he's really going to be okay.

As long as Wooseok's here to press kisses and whisper tiny reassurances at him, he'll be okay. 

They'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> another bottom seungyoun cuz. he's cute!!! as a top seungyoun supporter i didn't think my only two works would be bottom seungyoun but. oh well  
also this was a result of me being anxious waiting for pd note. it's nothing in the end that's wack but at least we got a bottom seungyoun smut out of it am i right..
> 
> anw come scream with me about seungseok on twitter @ddeungyong !!


End file.
